


Toothbrush

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: "We could solve this if you moved in with me," the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even process what he had said. He stared at her with a 'deer in the head lights' look as he grasped for words. Though they've been together for almost half a decade, they never broached the topic of moving in together.OR Annabeth promised nothing would ever be easy for Percy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Kudos: 64





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally posted on Fanfiction.net under the story, Moments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the song "Toothbrush" by DNCE.

_Baby you don't have to rush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

_We don't need to keep it hush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

Opening his closet, he pulled out his coat. He was meeting the group at a club downtown to celebrate the end of the semester before heading back home. By "the group", he was referring to Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Thalia and Nico. They were nearing the end of their college careers, starting their last semester, and were going out before the semester really started. As he was searching for his keys around the living room, he heard the buzzer ring.

"Move your butt, Kelp Face, we're late," he rolled his eyes as Thalia spoke through the speaker from downstairs.

"Coming," he replied as he ran out the door grabbing his wallet and keys along the way. Walking out of the building, he saw a cab at the curbside and could see the silhouettes of Annabeth and Thalia in the back. Sliding in to the seat next to Annabeth, he greeted the girls with a wave to Thalia and a kiss on Annabeth's cheek.

"Where's Jason?" his girlfriend of four years asked about his roommate.

"Who knows, probably already making out with Piper at the club," Thalia responded as they neared the club, but knowing the couple, Thalia probably wasn't far off from the truth.

The cab pulled up to the club and he opened the door for the ladies. Annabeth looped her arm in his as Thalia led the way into the club to find the others.

_Stuck in a limbo_

_Half hypnotized_

_Each time I let you stay the night, stay the night_

After a few drinks, he felt someone pull at his shirt as he laughed at something Leo had said. Turning to his girlfriend, his questioning eyes met a pair of mischievous grays. He finished the last of his drink as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let's dance, Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl, you know I don't dance."

"I know and I don't care." He rolled his eyes as she pulled him away from their friends.

"Whipped," he heard Nico cough and the rest of the group laugh. Scowling at his friends, he was about to say something in response, but the girl pulled him quickly into the crowd.

She pulled him onto the dance floor and turned so that her back was to his chest. Placing his hands on her hips, he leaned down and buried his face into the side of her neck, taking in the vanilla scent of her curls. He could feel the tension build between them as they danced to the rhythm. He struggled to keep his arousal at bay as her body moved against his. Her moves were hypnotizing and he had trouble keeping himself under control. Turning around in his arms to wrap hers around his neck, she leaned in close and whispered to him.

"Want to get out of here?" He groaned as she nipped at his ear.

"Your place or mine?" There wasn't even a nanosecond of hesitation in his response.

"Yours." He began to drag her towards the edge of the dance floor and waved to the table to let the others know that they were leaving. They laughed as the daughter of Athena was pulling him to the door. Outside in the cold air, he wrapped his arms around her as he hailed a cab. He gave the driver his address and pulled the blond into his side as they settled into the back of the cab.

_Up in the morning_

_Tangled in sheets_

_We play the moment on repeat_

He woke up to the feeling of something snuggling into his chest. Looking down, he saw a mess of blond hair. Despite the tough persona she projected, she was quite the cuddler and he loved it. Their legs were tangled within the sheets and the duvet covered their bodies. He pulled her closer to him and leaned down to place a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I can feel your stare, creep," he heard her muffle against his chest. She raised her head to meet his eyes and he leaned down to give her a kiss.

He smiled, "It's not my fault that you're gorgeous." He saw her cheeks flush in the dim light shining from the moon outside and he let out a laugh.

"Wise Girl, we have been dating for four years, and you still blush," she rolled her eyes and tried to roll away from him.

Laughing, he pulled her back into his arms and placed a kiss behind her ear. He heard her giggle and it made him smile into the back of her neck.

"You still smile like a fool every time I laugh, Seaweed Brain, so you're not one to say much."

"You mean I smile when you _giggle_ , Wise Girl."

"I do _not_ giggle," he barked out a laugh as he rolled her under him.

"Yes, you do and it's the cutest sound ever. I always want to make you giggle." He kissed her soundly and she pulled his head away by his hair. Raising his eyebrows at her, he saw her roll her eyes. She rolled them over and straddled him.

"But, I can think of some other sounds I want you to make me make," she said as she leaned down to recapture his lips. Smiling into the kiss, he placed his hands on her hips. As the kiss deepened, he could only think to himself how he wanted to wake up to this everyday.

_When you're standing there in your underwear_

_And my t-shirt from the night before_

_With your messed up hair_

_And your feet still bare_

_Would you mind closing the bedroom door?_

After their fun in the early hours of the morning, they both fell back asleep for a few more hours. He reached over as he woke for the day to pull her closer to him, but his hand met the empty cold bed beside him. Opening his eyes, he looked around for any signs of Annabeth.

"Want any coffee?" His eyes snapped to the doorway of the bedroom, where he saw her standing there in just her black panties and the blue shirt he wore to the club last night. She was leaning on the doorway and the way the sunlight struck her, all he could do was stare. Her gray eyes were looking at him and her blond hair was tied into a messy ponytail. His eyes traveled up and down, taking in her stunningly natural beauty. No matter how long he's known her, she always manages to take his breath away.

"Percy, eyes up here," he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Close the door and come here," he reached for her and dragged her under the covers when she approached the edge of the bed. Rolling on top of her, he placed kisses down her neck as his hands slipped under the shirt. She chuckled and ran her hands into his hair, pulling his lips to hers.

_Baby you don't have to rush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

_We don't need to keep it hush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

_Cause I just, I just can't let you go_

_Give me something I never know_

_So baby you don't have to rush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

"Okay, enough fooling around, I need to go home to do some work," she said as she pushed him off of her. Before she could roll out of bed, he wrapped her into his arms.

"No, don't leave," he muffled into her curls. Laughing, she smacked at his head as she pulled herself out of bed. He was the epitome of a cuddler and it didn't help that his girlfriend was almost irresistible. Okay, maybe more than almost, it was impossible for him to keep his hands off her.

He groaned as he sat up and watched Annabeth pull her pants up. She threw her shirt from the previous night into his hamper and pulled her coat over his shirt that she was still wearing.

"You know, at this rate, I'm going to be forced to either go shirtless or wear your tops if you keep stealing my T-shirts," he loved seeing her in his clothes, but there was a lot of truth to what he said. He's positive that she has stolen at least a dozen of his T-shirts and some of his sweatshirts, which is at least a quarter of his wardrobe, not including some of his boxers that she's stolen from him when he spent the night at her place and forced him to walk home commando since she refused to give him back his underwear and he enjoyed the look of her in his clothes too much to push for it.

She rolled her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him good-bye, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. You love seeing me in your clothes."

"We could solve this if you moved in with me," the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even process what he had said. He stared at her with a 'deer in the head lights' look as he grasped for words. Though they've been together for almost half a decade, they never broached the topic of moving in together. After moving out of the on-campus dormitories their sophomore year, they grew accustomed to living with their respective roommates. But, lately, this has been in the back of his mind for a while. He hated when she left and he wasn't kidding about the clothing situation. She had a good portion of her clothes here already, so it wouldn't be much different. In fact, it would make a lot of sense if they moved in together.

"I'll think about it," she pulled back with a smile on her face and walked out the door. Moving in together was a big step in their relationship, so her response was no surprise as being a daughter of Athena, she thought through everything. He had a small smile on his face as he lugged himself out of bed. He walked out in the main living area of his apartment and saw Jason and Piper curled up on the couch.

"Are you two shacking up anytime soon?" He blurted out the words before he even realized that he was speaking. The couple was startled by the sudden interruption and turned to him with questioning looks.

"Looking to get rid of me?" He rolled his eyes at the son of Jupiter.

"Sounds like someone is trying to kick you out to move a certain daughter of Athena in," Piper quipped and looked at him knowingly.

"To answer your question, we're considering it," Jason said.

"Have you mentioned that to Annabeth?"

"Of course, she's my roommate," Piper scoffed. That made him grin. Knowing Annabeth, if Piper had mentioned moving in with Jason, then it would only be logical for her to move in with him. She was just making him sweat.

_No need to question next time we meet_

_I know you're coming home with me, home with me_

_Sweat like a sauna_

_Break out the ice_

_I know you're gonna stay the night, stay the night_

A bunch of them met up for dinner and as they parted ways, he and Annabeth made their way back to his apartment. They huddled close to each other as they fought against the wind.

"So, where are you on the whole 'moving in with me' thing?" He didn't want to push her, but this was something that has been on his mind for awhile now.

"Mmm, still thinking about it. I haven't talked to Pipes yet," it still wasn't a confirmed yes, but it was getting there and for now, he'll take it.

_I don't want this to end_

_And there's no need to play pretend_

_If you stay with me again_

_Would you mind closing the bedroom door?_

He woke up to an empty bed and the smell of bacon wafting in the air. Grinning, he pulled himself to the bathroom to take care of the morning necessities before making his way out to the main living area where he saw Jason lounging on the couch and Annabeth in the kitchen, manning the stove. Unsurprisingly, she had stolen yet another one of his shirts that engulfed her to the point where her sleep shorts were barely visible at the hem. He came up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck as he nuzzled into her.

"Good morning, Jason," he frowned as she teased him, pinching her side in retaliation.

"Very funny Wise Girl."

"Hey! I'd rather not die at the expense of a joke," she let out a laugh at Jason's exclamation and he couldn't help but grin. He has a notorious jealous streak and his usual peaceful demeanor is shattered when any man comes near his girl. With his lack of any kitchen skills, he knew better than to ask if she needed any help, knowing that one, she would refuse and two, if he even did help, he would make things worse.

"Stop nuzzling, you're distracting me and I'd rather not burn breakfast," she smacked his arm. He knew better to push it since true to her word, the last time he disobeyed, they ended up eating burnt bacon and toast with outlandishly overcooked eggs.

_Baby you don't have to rush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

_We don't need to keep it hush_

_You can leave a toothbrush_

_At my place_

_At my place_

"Okay, Percy, let's do it."

Raising a brow at her, he responded, "We literally just did it. You've got to give me a couple minutes at least, babe."

She rolled her eyes at him, "No, Seaweed Brain, I meant, let's move in together."

He grinned at her as he pulled her into a kiss, holding her tight against him, and she laughed at his exuberance.


End file.
